Firefighters are not satisfied with the time and effort it takes to load a fire hose into a fire fighting vehicle after fire suppression activities are completed. Delay in loading apparatus and fire hose onto or in a firefighting vehicle for the next incident may result in structural damage to property and even in some cases to loss of life. Fire fighting vehicles such as pumper trucks may be dedicated to any one of or combinations of critical functions such as carrying water, pumping water, carrying ladders and carrying a fire hose.
For example, pumper trucks carry their own supply of water for fighting fires. The water is pumped from the truck through the fire hoses they carry and then to the fire until a dedicated water supply from a fire hydrant or alternative water source is found. Because the pumper trucks have large water tanks, hose beds that store fire hoses are located high above the ground at the top of the pumper truck. High hose beds on top of the truck require a firefighter to climb a ladder or utilize other steps or holds that the firefighter must climb in order to reach the hose bed which may present difficulties in strength, agility and time when trying to store a fire hose properly for the next incident. At present, firefighters are not satisfied with the time and effort it takes to stow fire hose in hose beds and prepare a fire hose for future firefighting.